


Visitor

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Follow Mario on his way to visit his love, Geno.





	Visitor

It was a bright, sunny day. The world was happy, and the town was joyful. Mario, having woken up, yawned loudly, his brother always having woken up before him, which meant he was allowed to yawn however loudly he wanted. Getting out of bed, he swiveled both feet onto the floor, tiredly pushing himself up. Tiredly, Mario sauntered to his drawers, getting dressed, and out of his nightwear. Making his way downstairs, The man in red found that his brother had already cooked breakfast, normally an activity which Mario executed. Smiling from the kind gesture, Mario joined his brother at the table for eggs and sausage.  
“How are you today?” Asked Mario casually, eyes dull from his slumber. Luigi shrugged absentmindedly.  
“I’m not sure. I have to work on someone’s car today, but I can’t seem to find the problem… They might have a rusty brake, but I’m still not sure yet. Have to get permission to open it up… It’s an expensive car, too. The same model as that one O’Chunks got from his saved up cash.” Luigi snorted, mildly surprised such a person would save up to get that particular vehicle. Mario made a soft chuckle at the remark, before hearing Luigi ask what he was going to do for the day.  
“I’m going to visit Geno.” Mario spoke softly. Luigi smiled, before sighing.  
“Will you bring him flowers?” The man in Green asked. Mario simply nodded, looking at his food, before eating a bit more of the egg.  
“Do you need cash? I can get you some if you need it to buy them?” Luigi searches his pockets.  
“No need!” Mario insisted, making sure to let Luigi keep his own pocket money.  
“I pick up enough, don’t worry.” Mario pat his brother in a loving way, before going back to eating. Luigi looked at the clock on the wall, announcing he had to leave, and got his tools before catching the next bus. In the silence, Mario finished up his breakfast before walking out the door, ten coins in hand to pay for flowers and a candy for Geno.  
He walked into town with a smile, the people greeting him with joy. Each moment was filled with lighthearted glee, and a warm ray of sun filtered from the clouds above.  
“Where are you going, Mario?” Asked one Toad, who chased after him.  
“To see Geno!” He replied, not ceasing his strong pace. The Toad let out a bid of wellbeing before running off to rejoin his group. Upon entering the shop, the owner greeted him with a warm welcome, and a gentle hug. He had become a regular customer, always getting an assortment of flowers before visiting his love. The shopkeeper took out a few of the best flowers, some red roses, mostly lilies, and a few sprigs of Gladioli. Mario admired each flower.  
“They are perfect, are they not?” The shopkeeper spoke proudly.  
“I picked them only an hour ago. The freshest flowers in the shop. Now go see your boyfriend. I’m sure he is waiting for you.” They pat Mario on the shoulder, taking the payment with a hug before he ran off, seeking out the nearby path, which would lead to Geno’s place.  
Passerby’s waved at him, not speaking a word, as to keep from distracting Mario on his journey. They knew better than to interrupt it. His feet met the ground with a slightly hurried demeanor, wanting to meet up with his love as quickly as possible.  
“I’m so sorry I am late, Geno!” Mario spoke out, once he entered through the archway, and into Geno’s domain. It was beautiful, an enclosed clearing at the edge of a forest, a mystical stream running through. Light came from above, onto the dark, mossy ground. Mario smiled at his lover, sitting down next to him, and placing the flowers in front of a star-shaped stone, which had carvings of beautiful flowers and trees engraved upon it, with a few symbols carved in the middle. Underneath that, was a name. And it read, loud and clear;  
Geno.


End file.
